Broken Bonds
by Wolvigar Darkfang
Summary: How did Master Xehanort leave the Destiny Islands? How did he become a Keyblade Wielder? My take on Master Xehanort's last days on the Destiny Islands. Semi-Canon. Completed as of 7/25/13
1. Before the Beginning

**Finally, inspiration! I hope you all enjoy this new story.**

* * *

**Before the Beginning...**  
Xehanort woke up, yawning as he sat up in his bed, stretching. He could tell it was dark by the lack of light in his room.

"What time is it…?" he wondered, getting up and turning on the light in his room. He looked over to his clock on the wall, finding that it was 4:30 in the morning. He sighed, and opened the curtains to his bedroom window, gazing out towards the island not far off from his home.

He didn't normally wake up before it was light out, which baffled him slightly. His confusion quickly faded as he stared towards the island, captured by the beauty he'd not seen before. He didn't remember the sky ever being this beautiful to look at, though he'd never taken the time to actually look. He stared for a few moments more, before looking back at the clock.

"It's not too early to head out, I suppose." he said to himself. He quickly got dressed, and quietly made his way through his house, carefully taking his key as to make sure he didn't wake anyone else up. He closed the door behind him as he left, running over to the docks where the rowboats were kept. He boarded one, looking up at the island as he rowed towards it.

After a few minutes, he arrived at the island, anchoring his rowboat so that it would not float away. He hopped out, and walked around a bit.

"It's quite beautiful, at night." he thought to himself as he wandered around the island. After walking for a few minutes, he noticed a vine-covered entrance into a cave.

"This wasn't here yesterday." he said, running over to the cave. He carefully made his way inside, guiding himself with his hands in front of him.

He stumbled into a somewhat larger room in the cave, filled with scattered pebbles and small boulders. Most interestingly though was a large, handle-less wooden door at the back of the room. He walked towards it, suddenly feeling some strange sense of both displacement and wonderment. Regardless, it confused him.

"Why is there a door here? This cave wasn't even here yesterday!" he wondered, extremely confused about everything that seemed to be happening so far.

"First, I wake up at 4:30 and now I find a cave that wasn't here before, along with a door that shouldn't be here as well? I'll have to ask Jecht and Auron about it later. They'll probably know what happened." he thought, walking out of the cave. As he walked away, he turned his head back once more towards the door.

Much to his surprise and once more to his confusion, he saw a black-coated man, seemingly fading in and out of existence.

"Who's there!?" he yelled, turning and facing the man. He scrambled to pick up a rock with which to defend himself with if needed, though the man had disappeared after he'd picked up the rock and looked back. He backed away slowly from the door, bumping into the wall behind him and jumping forward in fear.

"Get away from m-" he yelled, turning around once more, though only to find that what he'd felt was a wall.

He sighed in relief, and made his way out of the cave. He stood on the shore after exiting the cave, looking up at the sky. It was beginning to light up somewhat, and he decided to stay on the island until his friends came out later, as well.

It had already been a strange day as of yet, but the day hadn't actually begun yet. As such, more strange things were destined to come.

* * *

**Strange things happening at strange times... Look for Day 1 coming out soon!**


	2. Day 1

**I am so, so sorry I haven't updated or uploaded anything in the past few months. I've had a lack of interest in writing, until now. But, without further ado, Day 1 of Broken Bonds!**

* * *

**DAY 1**

After running around the island a bit, Xehanort finally had company.

"Xehanort!" he heard his friend Jecht yell.

"Jecht!" he yelled back as he ran over.

"What's goin' on, Xehanort? Auron out here yet?" Jecht asked as Xehanort approached him.

"No, not yet. Hey, I've got a question-" he said, cut off as their friend Auron got off a small boat.

"Looks like you'll have to ask later. Auron!" Jecht yelled over.

Xehanort sighed as Auron and Jecht walked over. Jecht grinned as he ran over to a large tree.

"Last one at the top of the tree is a CRYBABY!" He yelled, laughing as he began to climb up the tree. Auron sighed, and Xehanort chuckled a little.

"He's 16 and he still acts like a little kid." Auron said, looking over to Xehanort.

"I know. It's kind of funny though." Xehanort said, laughing.

"I guess." Auron said, laughing a little. They both looked up to the top of the tree as Jecht yelled, sticking out from the tree.

"You two aren't any fun!" He yelled, falling into the tree. Auron and Xehanort ran over, concerned he might be hurt.

"Jecht? Jecht!" Auron yelled. Xehanort looked around the tree, seeing if he could find him when Jecht suddenly leapt from the tree, tackling Xehanort to the ground and giving him a noogie.

"Tricked ya!" he said, laughing.

"Ow! Get off!" Xehanort told Jecht, laughing. Auron sighed and walked over to the waterfall, looking back over to the two after a moment.

"Was this cave always here, you guys?" Auron asked. Jecht looked up at Auron as he held Xehanort in a headlock.

"Uh… no." Jecht said, looking up at Auron as he held Xehanort in a headlock. Xehanort quickly pulled himself from Jecht's headlock and ran over to Auron.

"This was what I was going to ask you about, Jecht. I came out here early this morning, and I found a door in that cave!"

"A door? In a cave we've never seen before? Weird. Let's go see!" Jecht told them as he ran towards the cave. Auron and Xehanort started walking over as Jecht went in.

"You boys going somewhere?" A voice asked from behind. Auron and Xehanort turned over to look.

"Oh, hi Edea. And yeah, we're going into the cave." Auron told her.

"Cave?" She asked, confused.

"You'll understand. Just come with us." Xehanort said, grabbing her by the hand and pulling her along. They went into the cave, looking around as they went through. They reached the end of the cave, where Jecht was pounding his fist on a knob-less door.

"HEY! Open up in there or I'll kick this door down!" Jecht yelled, knocking loudly.

"I don't think anyone LIVES in there, Jecht. It wasn't even there yesterday!" Auron told him.

"Well then how'd it get here today?" Jecht asked, still knocking.

"I… don't know." Auron told him. Edea walked over, pushing Jecht aside. She knocked lightly on the door, and put her ear up to it.

"It doesn't sound like there's a room past it. It's like it's just a door stuck to the wall!" She told them, turning around.

"Why would there be a door there if there's no room to go through it to, though?" Xehanort asked, confused.

"Probably for the same reason it doesn't even have a door knob." Auron told him.

"And why wouldn't it have a knob?" Edea asked, looking over to Auron.

"I don't know." He answered. Jecht walked over to where they'd come in from, turning back to face Auron.

"I thought YOU were the smart one here, Auron!" Jecht said, laughing as he ran out of the cave. Auron sighed, shaking his head. Xehanort laughed, with Edea joining in quickly as well. Auron couldn't help but laugh, too.

"We'll have to ask our parents later, or something." Edea told them, walking out.

"Yeah." Auron said, walking out with her.

"…I guess." Xehanort said as he took a final look at it for a few seconds. He shrugged and ran back out. Him and his friends would play on the island for the rest of the day, and asked their parents about the door in the cave when they went home.

Their parents didn't know, either. Strange.

* * *

**I figured Jecht, Auron, and Edea would be good additions to the story, seeing as how they're somewhat older counterparts for the people on the Destiny Islands in KH1. I can't say whether or not Day 2 will be out soon, but I will be getting to it sometime!**


	3. Day 2

**My apologies once more about the lack of updates on this story. But, here it is! Day 2 of Broken Bonds!**

* * *

**DAY 2**

Xehanort woke up early again. He was a bit confused that he'd kept waking up early recently, but he simply shrugged it off. After stretching and yawning a bit, he got dressed and headed out to the island.

"Why would there be a door with no knob on it, in a cave on the island no less?" He wondered. He was still very confused about the whole thing. He anchored his rowboat and hopped onto the sand.

After walking to the other side of the island, he looked out towards the sea. He had never thought about it much before, but the island he spent most of his time on seemed like nearly nothing at all compared to what might be out beyond the horizon.

After thinking more thoroughly, he realized that most of the world he lived on is much the same way.

He sighed. "This world is just too small." He said quietly to himself. He walked back towards his rowboat to see if anyone else had come onto the island yet. After looking around and confirming no one else had come onto the island yet, he turned to face the entrance to the cave where he'd found the mysterious door.

"There's got to be something behind that door…" He thought to himself. He ran over to the cave, making his way inside. As he reached the end of the cave, he approached the door and knocked on it. Just like Edea said, there seemed to be nothing past the door.

"Xehanort? What're you doing here so early?"

Xehanort quickly turned to face Edea. "I was just taking another look at this door, that's all." He walked over to a rock, and sat down. "How did this door even get here? How did this entire cave just appear out of nowhere?"

Edea walked over to the door, and then turned to face Xehanort. "I'm not sure. Maybe an earthquake happened, and it opened up this cave?"

"That doesn't make any sense, though. If the cave just opened up recently, there couldn't be a door in it." Xehanort replied. The whole thing was very confusing.

"Well… I don't know. You should stop thinking about it, Xehanort. It doesn't really mean anything anyways, does it?" Edea asked, sitting down next to Xehanort.

"I guess. I don't know, it's just confusing." Xehanort said, sighing.

"I can agree with you on that. Too confusing. So, you shouldn't worry about it!" Edea said, smiling.

"I suppose." Xehanort nodded.

"Good! I'm going to go outside and see if Jecht and Auron are out here yet. You want to come with?" Edea asked.

"I'll come out in a minute, alright?" Xehanort replied.

"Okay!" Edea said, heading out of the cave.

Xehanort looked back over to the door again. Maybe Edea was right, and maybe it wasn't anything to stress over. He got up from the rock, and headed out of the cave to meet his friends. He would go about the same routine as every other day once more.

* * *

**The entire thing is very confusing! To Xehanort, at least. What could happen next?**


	4. Day 3

**Huzzah! I've actually had a lot of inspiration so far! Here's Day 3 of Broken Bonds!**

* * *

**DAY 3**

Xehanort woke up late the next morning as he'd stayed up late thinking about the cave and the door. He didn't understand how the door and the cave got there, and he was even more confused about why he was so obsessed with it.

When he got dressed and headed out to the island, he was greeted by Jecht.

"Xehanort! Me and Auron made some wooden swords, and we were gonna practice fighting each other with 'em, wanna try?"

"Wooden swords? Sure, I guess." Xehanort said, nodding. He followed Jecht to the waterfall where Auron and Edea were sitting.

"Here, Xehanort. You can have this one." Jecht said, holding a wooden sword out for Xehanort to take.

"Thanks." Xehanort replied, taking the sword. Jecht took a sword for himself, and Auron took hold of the last one.

"You sure you don't want to try, Edea? We can make you a sword real quick." Jecht asked, looking over to Edea.

"I'm sure. Thank you, though." Edea said, laughing a bit.

"So who goes first?" Auron asked, looking at Jecht and Xehanort.

"I'm gonna fight Xehanort first!" Jecht exclaimed, looking over to Xehanort.

"Alright, then." Xehanort nodded. He and Jecht walked out onto the sand, while Auron and Edea watched from a ledge near the stairs.

"You ready, Xehanort?" Jecht asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Xehanort replied, getting into a combat stance.

"Okay, then! Three… two… ONE!" Jecht counted down, jumping at Xehanort after finishing. He swung his sword downward as he came down from his jump, with Xehanort quickly blocking and swiping at him once Jecht pulled his sword away.

Xehanort rushed towards Jecht, swinging his sword upwards. Jecht blocked, and jumped back to get away for a moment.

"Running away, Jecht?" Xehanort yelled, laughing a bit afterwards.

"Nah! You'll see!" Jecht yelled back. He quickly grabbed a ball from nearby, and tossed it up in the air. He jumped, and kicked the ball at Xehanort. After knocking the ball away from him with his sword, Xehanort laughed a bit and yelled to Jecht again.

"Fighting dirty, Jecht?" He yelled, running towards Jecht. He swiped at Jecht with his sword, which Jecht avoided by jumping back a bit. Jecht went for a stab, which Xehanort blocked, and proceeded to knock the sword from Jecht's hands. Jecht chuckled and fell down.

"You win, Xehanort! You win. Good one!" He said, getting help from Xehanort to stand back up.

"Good match, Jecht." Xehanort said, patting him on the shoulder.

"So what now?" Auron yelled.

"Now I'm gonna fight YOU, Auron!" Jecht exclaimed. Auron got up, and walked over towards Jecht, while Xehanort walked over to the ledge and sat down next to Edea. They watched as Jecht and Auron fought.

"I don't understand why Jecht wanted to do sword fights." Edea said, sighing.

"Well, I guess it gives us something to do. There's not much else to do besides the usual stuff." Xehanort replied.

"I suppose you're right. " Edea said, nodding. They continued watching Jecht and Auron.

Xehanort looked back at the cave by the waterfall, and then back towards the beach. He sighed, realizing he was right about there not being anything new to do.

After Jecht and Auron finished their match, they all decided to look around the cave again, but found nothing. Afterwards, they went about their usual routine.

* * *

**Poor Xehanort! There isn't really much else to do on the Island, is there? Watch for Day 4 soon!**


	5. Day 4

**I might just get this story finished, soon! Here's Day 4 of Broken Bonds!**

* * *

**DAY 4**

After fighting with Jecht and running around the island the day before, Xehanort was actually able to get to sleep at a good time. After waking up, he went about his usual routine of getting dressed and heading to the island. There, he was greeted by Auron.

"Morning, Xehanort." Auron said, walking with him towards the waterfall.

"Are Edea and Jecht here yet?" Xehanort asked.

"Yeah, they're walking around the island. They should be back in a few minutes, though. Oh, also, Jecht wanted to see you and me do a sword fight today." Auron replied.

"Another sword fight? Alright, I guess. I don't know what's with him lately." Xehanort said as they sat by the waterfall.

"I'm not sure, either. Maybe he's just bored." Auron said, looking over towards the beach.

"Probably. There isn't much else to do here." Xehanort said, nodding.

"Hey! Auron, Xehanort!" Jecht exclaimed as he ran over to them from the beach. Edea came up soon after him, as well.

"Hey, Jecht." Auron said.

"You wanted me and Auron to do a sword fight today, right?" Xehanort asked.

"Yeah! Let me get the swords for you guys, okay?" Jecht asked.

"Sounds fine." Auron said, while Xehanort nodded. Jecht tossed both of them their swords, and sat down on the ledge nearby with Edea.

"You ready, Auron?" Xehanort asked, walking out onto the beach.

"Mhm." Auron replied, walking out onto the beach as well.

Xehanort readied himself, while Auron waited for Xehanort's first attack. Xehanort ran towards Auron, swiping downward. Auron blocked, and slashed at Xehanort. Xehanort quickly jumped back, and ran in for another swipe, which Auron blocked.

Xehanort jumped back, and waited for Auron to make a move, realizing that he was only going to stand and block. After a few minutes, Auron ran towards Xehanort and slashed downward. Xehanort slashed upward quickly, knocking Auron's sword from his hands.

"Whoa! Good one, Xehanort." Auron said. Xehanort patted him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, good one." He said. He and Auron walked over to Jecht and Edea, and looked up at them.

"Why don't we all go for a walk?" Edea asked.

"Aw, walking's no fun." Jecht replied.

"Neither is sword fighting, at least for me." Edea told him.

"I guess we can go for a walk." Xehanort said. Auron nodded, as well.

"Darn." Jecht said, chuckling. As they walked along the beach, Xehanort looked over towards Edea and Jecht.

"Did you guys check out the cave at all today?" Xehanort asked.

"I did, Edea waited by the waterfall for me though." Jecht replied.

"Find anything?" Auron inquired.

"Nope. Nothing but that door, and it was the same as the past couple days." Jecht said, shrugging. After a few minutes of silence, Xehanort stopped walking. Auron, Jecht, and Edea stopped after a few seconds as well, looking over at Xehanort.

"You guys ever get bored with what we do around here?" Xehanort asked, looking over towards the beach.

"Sometimes." Edea said, while Jecht and Auron nodded.

"There are supposed to be other worlds out there… have you guys ever wondered about them?" Xehanort asked, looking up at the sky.

"What do you mean?" Auron asked.

"I mean have you guys ever wanted to see them?" He said, looking over at his friends.

"Well of course! They'd be cool to go to, I think." Jecht exclaimed. Xehanort sighed.

"I wish I could see them. I really want to go to them, someday. Do you think that… maybe that door leads to another world?" Xehanort asked, looking back towards the waterfall.

"Who knows? I think it's just rock behind it. There was no knob, and it didn't sound like it led anywhere." Edea replied.

"You never know, though… maybe there's something behind it." Xehanort said.

"You think about this stuff too much, Xehanort!" Jecht told him.

"And you don't think about it enough!" Xehanort said, laughing a bit.

"Xehanort has a point with that, Jecht. But I don't think there's anything behind that door, Xehanort. Jecht does have a point with what he said, too. Thinking about it too much or too little isn't going to help anything. You should just calm down a bit." Auron explained.

"Maybe… I don't know." Xehanort said, sighing.

"Let's finish our walk. You guys are probably going to want to keep sword fighting soon." Edea told them.

They continued walking, but Xehanort couldn't help but keep wondering about other worlds, and about the mysterious door. They would continue sword fighting for the rest of the day, but Xehanort couldn't get his mind off of everything. He realized he was right with what he said the other day, at least for himself. His world was just too small.

* * *

**Xehanort's curiosity seems familiar, huh? Day 5 coming soon!**


	6. Day 5

** And finally, here's Day 5 of Broken Bonds!**

* * *

**DAY 5**

Xehanort woke up very early that morning. He decided he wanted to look at the door again, even though he'd already looked around it several times. He quickly dressed and headed to the island. When he docked, he walked towards the waterfall. When he neared the cave, he could hear someone walking around inside the cave.

"Jecht? Auron? Edea? Who's there?" He asked, walking into the cave. When he got into the cave, he looked at a man he'd never seen before standing in the cave. The man turned around when he realized there was someone else in the cave.

"Do you live here, boy?" The man asked.

"Yes… who're you? I've never seen you before… are you from another world?" Xehanort asked after a moment of thought.

"I am, indeed. What is your name?" The man asked.

"My name is Xehanort. Where are you from?" Xehanort inquired. The man chuckled.

"I am from a world far from here." The man replied.

"Why are you here, sir?" Xehanort asked.

"I am here looking for special people." The man told him.

"What do you mean by special?" Xehanort asked.

"People with… talent, of sorts. Come here, my new friend. I have something I would like to show you." The man said. Xehanort walked towards the man, and watched as the man summoned a strange sword.

"What is that, sir?" Xehanort asked him, curious.

"This is a keyblade. It is a special weapon, that only certain people are able to wield. Do you think you might be able to wield a weapon such as this?" The man asked him, offering his keyblade for Xehanort to hold. Xehanort took hold of the weapon, and looked at it.

"I think I would like to, at least. What are other worlds like, sir?" Xehanort asked, handing the man back his keyblade. The man chuckled softly.

"Indescribable, my new friend. I think you would do well with a keyblade. Would you like to see other worlds?" The man asked as he sat down.

"I would, very much so, sir!" Xehanort exclaimed.

"Hold your hand out, Xehanort." The man asked of him. Xehanort seemed confused, but did as the man asked. Much to Xehanort's surprise, when he held his hand out a keyblade formed in it.

"You have natural talent, it seems, Xehanort. Would you like to accompany me to other worlds? I've been looking for people such as yourself, with talent enough to wield keyblades." The man explained.

"I would like to, yes!" Xehanort told him.

"You should tell your friends and family you are going, then." The man said.

"I… I'll be fine. I can come back and see them every now and then, right?" Xehanort asked.

"You don't wish to be seen off? I suppose I can understand that. As for coming back, you can when time allows." The man explained.

"Then I will most definitely come with you, sir." Xehanort said, nodding. He followed the man out of the cave, where the man summoned armor around himself, along with a strange vehicle of sorts.

"If you wish to come with me, then hop onto my glider." The man told him. Xehanort nodded once more, and got onto the back of the glider. The man tapped Xehanort on the shoulder, and armor like his own appeared around Xehanort.

"What is this?" Xehanort asked.

"This is your own armor, it seems. You will need it when traveling between worlds." The man told him.

"Thank you, sir." Xehanort told him. The man started his vehicle, and they began to travel upward.

"And I thank you for joining me. I am what is known as a Keyblade Master. From here on, you are my pupil." The man explained.

"It's an honor… Master. Where are we going to first?" Xehanort asked.

"We are going to the world where I live. You will have a place of your own to stay there, as well. I will also make sure to introduce you to my other pupil. His name is Eraqus." He told him.

"Of course, master. Thank you." Xehanort said, nodding.

Perhaps this man had something to do with the door, Xehanort thought. Regardless, he was excited to see what new adventures were ahead of him. He was glad to have a dream of his realized, and be able to travel to new worlds. He had broken the bonds that held him from achieving his hopeful goals.

* * *

**Hooray! Xehanort is a keyblade wielder, now! Look for one final, extra chapter coming...**


	7. Beyond the Beginning

**This serves as a sort of alternate ending, though it takes place early in the story. For those that've played Dream Drop Distance, you'll understand the reason this extra chapter exists.**

* * *

**Beyond the Beginning...**

Xehanort woke up, yawning as he sat up in his bed, stretching. He could tell it was dark by the lack of light in his room.

"What time is it…?" he wondered, getting up and turning on the light in his room. He looked over to his clock on the wall, finding that it was 4:30 in the morning. He sighed, and opened the curtains to his bedroom window, gazing out towards the island not far off from his home.

He didn't normally wake up before it was light out, which baffled him slightly. His confusion quickly faded as he stared towards the island, captured by the beauty he'd not seen before. He didn't remember the sky ever being this beautiful to look at, though he'd never taken the time to actually look. He stared for a few moments more, before looking back at the clock.

"It's not too early to head out, I suppose." he said to himself. He quickly got dressed, and quietly made his way through his house, carefully taking his key as to make sure he didn't wake anyone else up. He closed the door behind him as he left, running over to the docks where the rowboats were kept. He boarded one, looking up at the island as he rowed towards it.

After a few minutes, he arrived at the island, anchoring his rowboat so that it would not float away. He hopped out, and walked around a bit.

"It's quite beautiful, at night." he thought to himself as he wandered around the island. After walking for a few minutes, he noticed a vine-covered entrance into a cave.

"This wasn't here yesterday." he said, running over to the cave. He carefully made his way inside, guiding himself with his hands in front of him.

He stumbled into a somewhat larger room in the cave, filled with scattered pebbles and small boulders. Most interestingly though was a large, handle-less wooden door at the back of the room. He walked towards it, suddenly feeling some strange sense of both displacement and wonderment. Regardless, it confused him.

"Why is there a door here? This cave wasn't even here yesterday!" he wondered, extremely confused about everything that seemed to be happening so far.

"First, I wake up at 4:30 and now I find a cave that wasn't here before, along with a door that shouldn't be here as well? I'll have to ask Jecht and Auron about it later. They'll probably know what happened." he thought, walking out of the cave. As he walked away, he turned his head back once more towards the door.

Much to his surprise and once more to his confusion, he saw a black-coated man, seemingly fading in and out of existence.

"Who's there!?" he yelled, turning and facing the man.

"There's no one here but you, Xehanort." The man replied. Xehanort looked up at the man.

"What do you mean!?" Xehanort asked him.

"I… am you. A future version of yourself, to put it properly. But, you may call me Ansem." The man explained.

"A… a future version of myself? What?" Xehanort asked, very confused.

"You need not understand the details. I have something I need you to do, Xehanort." Ansem said. He asked Xehanort to sit down a moment, and explained to him the kind of powerful, great man he would become, and explained that Xehanort would need to travel across time and look for other versions of himself to push himself towards an incredible goal. Xehanort seemed confused, but was strangely compelled to accept the task that Ansem gave him.

With a change of attire, Xehanort walked through a portal into an unknown time.

* * *

**And so Xehanort goes on a journey across time and space!**


End file.
